White Snow, Sweet Blood
by Miyucchi sang Cappuccino
Summary: Tanpa disengaja Jack, di sebuah kota turun badai salju yang mencelakai banyak anak, di hari natal. Hal ini membuat para Guardians marah, dan mendatangkan Pitch. Jack, dalam titik terguncang, harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi melindungi mereka; jiwanya./Hint PitchJack, BunnyJack, JackElsa(?)/Possibly Xover/T for safety/RnR?


White Snow, Sweet Blood

**Disclaimer :  
>Rise Of The Guardian isn't mine<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning :  
>Typo(s), Possibly Character Death, Hint PitchJackBunnyJack/JackElsa(?), Possibly Xover, DLL. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><em>Author POV <em>

Putih.

Itulah yang dilihat Jack.

Sejauh apapun dia melangkah di kutub sana, sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak meninggalkan jejak kaki. Cara lebih cepat adalah terbang, tapi tidak. Dia hanya akan membuat badai salju, berkat emosinya.

Mengingat 'badai salju' membuat dadanya kembali sakit.

Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tragedi itu diluar batas pengendaliannya.

Ya.

Hari ini adalah hari natal.

Bertepatan dengan saatnya badai salju turun.

__**–sometimes sacrifice it's the only way to find an eternal happiness–**__

_Flashback_

"_JACK FROST! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH!?"_

_Teriakan marah North menyudutkan rasa takut Jack. Di luar, badai salju turun di perkotaan, membuat banyak korban berjatuhan. _

_Dan ironisnya, kebanyakan adalah para anak-anak penunggu setia natal._

"_Jack Frost! Kesini kau, mate!"_

_Tidaktidaktidak–Ini bukan kesalahannya! Mother Nature yang membuatnya!_

"_Ha, ketemu kau!"_

_Dengan geram–lebih tepatnya marah besar, dalam opini Jack–Bunny menggembang kerah hoodie-nya. "Katakan, apa yang kau rencanakan, bocah!? Kau tahu hari ini natal, dan lihat. BADAI SALJU! BANYAK ANAK-ANAK TERLUKA!"_

_Bunny terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia sangat peduli dengan acara-acara yang menyangkut keberadaan satu timnya. Ditambah saat mendengar para anak-anak terluka. Andaikan saja itu ulah orang lain, sudah disematkan boomerang kesayangannya ke jantung mereka._

_Jack menoleh ke arah lain–takut. Bagaimana kalau dia bilang ini bukan ulahnya? Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengadukan Mother Nature ke mereka. Tidak, terima kasih._

"_Um… Jadi… …Aku… tidak… sengaja… Ahahaha–"_

_Buaagh!_

"_Leave. Now."_

_Pemuda berambut putih itu memegangi pipinya yang sakit. "Wa-wa-wait! Kecelakaan itu–"_

_Tooth menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Seharusnya… kita memang tidak terlalu percaya denganmu, Jack."_

"…_What?"_

_North memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku setuju dengan Tooth dan Bunny. Kau hanya mengulang saat paskah waktu itu, Jack Frost."_

_Sandman yang tidak terlalu tahu dengan 'paskah waktu itu', hanya menaikkan alisnya. Tapi dia tetap menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kecewa dengan Jack._

_Jack panik melihat ekspresi para Guardians. "Aku bisa jelaskan–"_

"_Stop, Jack. Kau memang tidak pantas dipercaya oleh anak-anak."_

_Kalimat itu bagaikan palu yang menghancurkan permata. Dengan cepat, Jack memakai hoodie-nya kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka. Iris blue snowflake-nya memancarkan rasa sakit yang mendalam._

'_Please, hear my voice!'_

_Flashback End_

__**–Even water can understand human's feeling. But why you can't?–**__

_Tes._

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Jack menghapus bulir air yang terus-menerus jatuh. Sesak. Jauh lebih sesak dibandingkan 300 tahun sendiri.

"_Oh, my_."

Suara yang sangat familiar. Pemuda _immortal_ itu terperanjat melihat sesosok jiwa dari kegelapan dan mimpi buruk. Lelaki itu tersenyum misterius.

"Pitch! Apa yang kau inginkan, heh!?"

Sang Boogeyman tertawa pelan. "Menurutmu apa, Jack Frost? Lihatlah dirimu. Sebuah permata tak tersentuh yang telah dibuang. Menyedihkan sekali, melihat orang sepertimu, terbuang sia-sia."

Jack meringis seraya mengambil posisi bertarung. Walau itu hanyalah pengundang rasa prihatin, melihat air mukanya yang pucat. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanmu?" Pitch memiringkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau benar-benar polos, bocah. Tidak heran dirimu tidak disadari eksistensinya dalam 300 tahun lebih. Dirimu, bukan hanya seorang spirit. Status sebagai '_children'_ pun kau sandang."

"Hentikan!" Jack menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Ya! Semuanya salahku, dan aku memang pembuat masalah! Puas!? _Just shut up, please_!" Pintanya frustasi.

Dia telah membuat banyak orang terluka. Para _Guardians_ membencinya. Kekuatannya hanya membuat kecelakaan.

Cukup.

Tersenyum kecut, Pitch menyodorkan tangannya. "Begabung denganku, Jack Frost. Kau bisa menunjukkan kekuatanmu kepada semua orang, termasuk _guardians_. Kita bisa membuat manusia percaya dengan kita, _selamanya_. Dan tentu, semua dendam dan kekecewaanmu akan terbalas. Bagaimana?" Tawarnya.

Jack menatapnya tajam. "Sudah kubilang, Boogeyman. Aku tidak akan, dan tidak mau membuat anak-anak takut denganku. Lebih baik mereka tidak melihatku, dibandingkan melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka!" Hardiknya.

Sang jiwa pembawa mimpi buruk terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa keras. "Hahaha… Ya… Hahaha! LUAR BIASA!" Dia melangkah mendekati Jack, dan mengelus pipinya pelan. "Permata yang sungguh indah… Ironis sekali, didalamnya sudah rapuh…"

Jack hanya bisa bergeming saat Pitch menyentuh pipinya. Otaknya terus meminta untuk menepisnya, namun hatinya menolak. '_What should I do_?'

Matanya terbelalak melihat _nightmare's sand_ yang mengelilinginya. Spontan, dia memukul tangan lelaki itu dan mundur ketakutan. "Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan menjadi rekanmu, manusia pengumpul daki!"

Pitch memandangi tangannya yang sedikit membeku dengan geram. "Bocah salju yang tidak tahu cara berterimakasih…," Pasir-pasir itu berubah menjadi tombak dan kuda kegelapan. "_DIE!_"

"_In your dream, cross-dresser!_"

Salju melawan kegelapan. Kesenangan melawan mimpi buruk. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengit, tanpa peduli dinginnya kutub utara. Jack yang tidak ingin membuat para _guardians_ panik, berusaha menutupi keberadaan keduanya dengan badai salju. Sayang, hal itu segera disadari oleh Pitch.

Secara diam-diam Pitch membuat tombak di belakang Jack. Membuat badai salju sekaligus bertarung, sungguh menguras pikiran dan tenaga Jack. Dia berani bertaruh Jack tidak akan sadar dengan keberadaan tombak dibelakangnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "_Sleep well, Spirit of Winter_."

"Eh?"

_JLEB!_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in North Pole<em>

Para yeti yang sedari tadi hanya melihat insiden tersebut, merengut saat melihat _globe_. Aneh, cahaya-cahayanya sama sekali tidak berkurang, malah terus bertambah. Bahkan beberapa titik yang diketahui tempat para anak-anak terluka, masih tetap bersinar.

Apa mungkin, karena insiden tersebut, keberadaan hadiah natal, membuat para anak-anak semakin percaya dengan mereka?

Bunny, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang masih meluap-luap. Jack Frost hanya pembuat ulah! Tidak mungkin dirinya peduli dengan anak-anak! Itu benar… kan?

Menyebalkan. Hatinya terus berkata lain.

North merasakan sebuah masalah. Bukan masalah yang biasa, sepertinya. Tapi tidak hanya perut yang merasakan, _feeling_-nya juga.

Tooth terus terbang mengelilingi North Pole dengan panik. Sesekali, dia menoleh ke jendela, berharap bisa menemukan Jack. Dia sangat merasa bersalah saat melihat mata pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi, mereka membuat dirinya sakit hati.

Sandman, yang _clueless_ dengan hal 'Paskah waktu itu', melihat ke bulan, sebelum mengernyitkan dahinya. Hari ini sinar bulan begitu aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Salah satu sinarnya jatuh di jendela, membentuk sebuah bayangan.

Sebuah _snowflake_, yang perlahan hancur dalam kegelapan.

Sang pembawa mimpi indah terperanjat.

_Jack dalam bahaya._

* * *

><p>"…Kh-…!"<p>

'_It's… hurt... Why… feels… nice…?_'

Pandangannya mengabur. Sang pembawa musim salju merasakan tubuhnya hancur, secara perlahan. Dadanya sakit, terlalu sakit–terlebih punggungnya. Di saat yang sama, ada perasaan lega didalam hatinya.

_Protect everyone_.

Jack memegang tongkatnya erat. Pandangannya menajam, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Pasir-pasir disekelilingnya mulai membeku, mengambil efek dari tubuhnya.

"Kuh–HYAAAAAH!"

Dalam satu hentakan, seluruh–ya, seluruh _nightmare's sand_ berubah menjadi butiran es, tanpa sedikitpun kegelapan. Tidak hanya itu, serangan Jack terus merambat hingga ke Pitch. Karena lengah, dirinya tidak bisa membendung kekuaran ini.

"_WHY_!? _This power_–AAARRGHHHHHH!"

_Dreams. _

_Wonder._

_Memories. _

_Hope. _

_Fun._

Semua menjadi satu, dalam sebuah butiran es_. Dalam sebuah kekuatan, dari sang Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun._

Jack tersenyum lemah melihat 'karya'nya. Kembali, Pitch Black termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh, perlahan hancur dan bersatu dengan salju. Memang tidak ada kegelapan dalam tubuhnya, tapi dirinya sudah terluka terlalu parah.

_Tes._

_Tes. Tes. Tes._

Air matanya terus-terusan berjatuhan, tanpa dia hapus. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, mengingat kenangan bersama dengan Big Four dan lainnya.

_Keluarganya_.

"_Thanks… and sorry… everyone…_"

'_Heh. Maybe Jamie, and everyone will never forgive me, or… they'll just hurt?_'

* * *

><p>"Jack!"<p>

"Oi, _mate_!"

"Jack–!?"

Sandman yang pertama kali tiba. Sejak dia melihat pertanda itu, tanpa banyak basa-basi dia melesat keluar, mengikuti arah cahaya bulan. Sedangkan yang lain, segera sadar dan mengikuti Sandman.

Sandman–atau Sandy, terbujur kaku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tooth segera datang menghampiri, diikuti Bunny dan North. Mereka tidak dapat percaya dengan hal yang ada didepannya.

Jack Frost, sang _Spirit of Winter_, sekaligus _Guardian of Fun_, terlihat 'tertidur pulas' diantara tumpukan salju. Mungkin hanya terlihat tertidur, apabila mereka tidak melihat beberapa _nightmare's sand_ yang bertebaran, beserta butiran-butiran es.

"…Jack?"

Sandman memegang salah satu butir esnya. Hangat, dan menenangkan. Cukup membuat dia terkejut. Kekuatan yang sangat hebat, untuk seorang _spirit_ sepertinya.

Bunny jatuh terduduk, memegang pelan kepala Jack. Melihat senyumannya, hanya membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Di belakangnya, Tooth hanya bisa menangis bersama Baby Tooth, sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

North mengelus pelan bekas pertarungan antara Jack dan Pitch, sebelum menutup matanya pelan. Seorang diri, dia melawan Pitch demi mereka. Tidak peduli dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Cahaya bulan menyinari _mereka berempat, seakan-akan kecewa dengan perbuatan sang Big Four_. Secara perlahan, cahaya bulan itu membuat tubuh Jack bersinar pelan dan menghilang, bersatu dengan angin. North, yang langsung mengerti perbuatan itu, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Yeah. Inilah takdir dirinya…"

Tooth mendongak ke bulan, masih penuh dengan air mata. "…Sebagai seorang…"

"…_The True Guardian_…" Bisik Bunny dengan telinga turun, mengelus tongkat Jack sedih.

Tahun XXXX, pada saat natal.

Natal, yang membawa kesedihan mendalam.

_Untuk sementara._

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

Pemuda berambut putih menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, hey, Elsa."

Elsa, _The Queen of Arendelle_ memegang bahu Jack khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jack itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengingat masa lalu…"

"Masa lalu? Maksudmu–"

"Oiii! Jack! Elsa! Cepat kemari! Bisa-bisa makanan kalian dihabiskan oleh Toothless!"

Teriakan seseorang memotong perkataannya. Jack, tertawa sambil balas berteriak,"Okay, Hiccup! Kita akan segera kesana!"

Elsa hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. "Hei, Jack. Kurasa kau harus mengunjungi mereka."

Jack terdiam sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Lagipula itu adalah 'keluarga'ku juga. _It is true, My Queen_?" Uluran tangannya disambut oleh Elsa.

"Yeah."

"_C'mon, sna'flake_!"

"Merida, _for love of–english please!_"

Tahun XXXX, musim salju.

Sebuah kebahagiaan terpancar dari sebuah kerajaan.

Dan sebentar lagi, kebahagiaan natal akan tiba.

_An eternal happiness._

* * *

><p><em>Hajimemashita! Watashiwa Miyuki desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!<em>

Sudah lama sekali daku kepengen bikin fic angst kayak gini :3

Idenya baru dapet kemarin, tadi siang baru bikin bahannya, malamnya langsung ngebut bikin fic-nya XD /kauini

_Saa ne_~

**REVIEW, ONEGAI?**


End file.
